Heretofore, stockings have been designed in the form of a sock which includes a pattern of flexible material applied to the sole. The purpose of the flexible material is to restrict slippage as the wearer stands or walks upon a floor and provide a continuous barrier on the bottom of the sock from fluids or moisture beads when in contact with the floor surface. These types of stockings may be used by medical patients, yoga participants, or people relaxing at home.
While the patterned, flexible material provides increased traction, such may still result in foot slippage upon the underlying floor should the stocking become twisted or mis-positioned upon the wearer's foot.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a safety stocking that provides a better slip resistance. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.